ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Galactica 1980
Galactica 1980 is a current American science fiction series from 1980 . The series was a continuation of the series Battlestar Galactica in 1978. The series was first broadcast by theU.S. network ABC . In the Netherlands, the series was originally broadcast by the KRO in the early 80s. The series was written by Glen Larson . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Background *3 Cast *4 Credits *5 Episodes *6 After *7 External link Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' Galactica 1980 uses an almost entirely new cast. All the old crew members of the fleet "deceased" except Commander Adama and Boomer who takes over the position as the second in command of Colonel Tigh . The series itself is set a generation after the original series. The Galactica and its fleet of 220 civilian ships, the earth discovered. But they have learned that it is not in a position to defend itself against the Cylons , something which one could have expected. It is therefore decided to teams colonial send to stand in the hope of speeding. technological advances incognito several members of the scientific community in soldiers (colonial warriors) to earth In the series the characters Captain Troy and Lieutenant Dillon replaced the popular Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Starbuck from the previous Battlestar Galactica series. Troy is the adopted son of Apollo Boxey was named in the original series. The character Jamie Hamilton is a journalist on the earth. The first three episodes revolved around a return in time to Nazi Germany where Troy, Dillon and Jamie try the scientist Dr Xavier to capture and bring to Galactica back. This scientist has fled the Galactica because he is convinced that the Galactica and the colonials are best helped by accelerating. Development of Nazi technology It escapes at the end of the third episode. After these three episodes that are still considered by most fans as well, the scripts were mostly weaker and childlike nature, this loses the series that initially had high viewing figures soon her audience. Was in the last episode of the series will stop Starbuck, played by Dirk Benedict , back to Galactica in an episode that is a flashback. Although this episode was also highly appreciated by the fans and had higher ratings than the previous episodes, this was not enough to save the series. Background [ edit ] Although Battlestar Galactica high ratings and had consistently made the top 20 most-watched programs, the program was stopped because of the extremely high cost of production for that time. The cost for the series were so high because special effects were used that were normally only used in films, which were only in their infancy. Because there was no experience with special effects on this scale everything had to be devised. Due to the great success of the series ABC wanted to continue the series, but in a cheaper way. Hence the expensive stars were fired and it was decided to accelerate the Galactica found no expensive sets and special effects needed to be done. More Earth This formed the basis for Galactica 1980. Galactica 1980, however, was plagued by low funding and weak scripts . As a result, the show quickly lost much of its audience. By the fans is the accusation given that the show was turned into a children's series. One of the most heavily criticized by fans new characters was the 14-year-old doctor Sea. Doctor Sea was called a child prodigy who could never do anything wrong. Where in the previous series Commander Adama was the wise leader, could do more in the series in 1980 nothing without the counsel of this prodigy it. A number of other concerns that fans have about this series are the flying motorcycles (which they their identities give equal), traveling through time (if one could do this one could indeed go back to the home planet to warn residents for the Cylons ), the bevriesgeweer (which people could do), nothing for a few seconds, the invisible, the lack of Cylons, a car that just runs through the city on two wheels, and the many holes in the script. These episodes of Galactica 1980 are considered by most fans of Battlestar Galactica as non-existent and not associated with the storyline (not canon ). This show is also known among fans BG-80's called. Cast [ edit ] *Commander Adama - Lorne Greene *Boomer - Herbert Jefferson, Jr.. *Captain Troy - Kent McCord *Lieutenant Dillon - Barry Van Dyke *Jamie Hamilton - Robyn Douglass *Doctor Zee - Robbie Rist (first 3 episodes), Patrick Stuart (rest of the episodes) As in the 1978 series, the characters in the 1980 series, but a name, not a first and last name. Credits [ edit ] *Created by Glen A. Larson *Executive producer Glen A. Larson *Superviserend Producer: David J. O'Connell *Co-producers: Jeff Freilich, Ben Kadish *Assistant Producers: David G. Phinney, Tim King *Storyline editors: Chris Bunch, Allan Cole, Robert W. Gilmer *Music: Stu Phillips *Directors of photography: Ben Colman, Mario DiLeo *Set directors: Morrie Hoffman, Jennifer Polito-Puma *Casting by: Phil Benjamin *Sound: James F. Rogers, Earl Crain, Jr.. *Production Manager: John C. Chulay *Sound Editor: Samuel Reynolds *Music Editor: Herbert D. Woods *Clothing: Jean-Pierre Dorléac *Clothing supervision: Mark Peterson *Titles and Optical Effects: Universal Title *Miniatures and special effects: Universal Hartland Episodes [ edit ] This is a list of all the episodes in their original broadcast dates first on ABC in 1980: *" Galactica Discovers Earth (1) "(" Galactica 1980 "), Episode 1: January 27 *" Galactica Discovers Earth (2) "(" Galactica 1980 "), Episode 2: February 3 *" Galactica Discovers Earth (3) "(" Galactica 1980 "), Episode 3: February 10 *" The Super Scouts (1) ", Episode 1: March 16 *" The Super Scouts (2) ", Episode 2: March 23 *" Spaceball ": March 30 *" The Night the Cylons Landed (1) ", Episode 1: April 13 (guest appearance by Wolfman Jack ) *" The Night the Cylons Landed (2) ", Episode 2: April 20 (guest appearance by Wolfman Jack ) *" Space Croppers ": April 27 *" The Return of Starbuck ": May 4 After [ edit ] Later episodes were Galactica 1980 merged with the episodes of Galactica 1978 and sold together as a package in syndication . A number of episodes was also aggregated and as video sold under the name Conquest of the Earth . Category:1980 television series debuts Category:1980 television series endings